predators_and_preyfandomcom-20200215-history
Infernite
Infernite is the Multiwatch's DNA sample of a Binoflamma from planet Bovinae. Appearance Infernite is a strong and massively built alien that closely resembles a bipedal bull. He has bright, vibrant red skin with an intimidating face. He has two horns growing out of the sides of his head with black tips and a small mane on the top of his head that is usually in flames. If the mane wasn't in flames, his hair would be dark grey-red. He has blue eyes and his hands and feet are made out of hoof material and are grey-red colored. The tip of his tail is also grey-red. His legs, small but muscular, are wearing tight semi ripped pants with a blue waistband and blue tips. The Multiwatch symbol is embedded in his chest. Powers and Abilities Infernite has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. He can also breathe fire. Infernite's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank, melt a road and almost bury Captain Tin in boiling tar, and even burying Captain Tin in the ground up to his shoulders. Infernite can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. Whenever Infernite has a temper tantrum, his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Cuff called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Colosseum and destroyed a large portion it. Infernite can make his mane and the tip of his tail catch fire willingly. He can also make flames come out of his nostrils. Infernite can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. Infernite is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Infernite is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Infernite has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Bison, making the latter stumble several steps backwards and fall over. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Captain Tin with no damage. Infernite can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Infernite's fire will be put out, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. Due to his feet (and body) being constantly hot, Infernite can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. Trivia * "Binoflamma", the name of his species, is a combination between an altered version of the word "bovinae" and "flamma". * "Bovinae", his home planet, is the biological subfamily name for large-sized ungulates. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Multiwatch Aliens Category:Multiwatch Heroes Category:Muscular Aliens Category:Binoflammas Category:Muscular Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Fire Characters